


Бесконечная пора

by Anrinel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrinel/pseuds/Anrinel
Summary: Когда однажды в ночи убивают ярла, так ли важно в итоге, кто окажется убийцей?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после победы Братьев Бури в Гражданской войне. Текст является вбоквелом фанфика "Мудрый не доверяет дракону", персонажи и события непосредственно связаны.
> 
> Написано для команды Fandom TES 2016 по заданию спецквеста: "Общий секрет помогает забыть о любых различиях" (с) цитата Джеффри Дивера
> 
> Беты: Марвен и Юки.

Закат тихо истаял над Вайтраном, и синие сумерки медленно опускались на землю и городские крыши. Тишина и безветрие стояли над округой, звёзды разгорались в чистом далёком небе, и ночное сияние волновалось вокруг них. Ярл Вигнар завершал вечернюю прогулку, Ольфина шла прямо вслед за ним по главной лестнице Драконьего Предела. Полдюжины стражей сопровождали их.

Когда Вигнар уже заносил ногу над последней ступенью, внезапный росчерк, прошив воздух почти у самого уха Ольфины, вонзился ему в основание шеи. Горячая кровь брызнула во все стороны, попав Ольфине на лицо и в глаза, а дядя рухнул на площадку перед вратами Предела. Ольфина вскрикнула возмущённо и яростно. Но волосы на её собственном затылке встали дыбом, сердце сжалось и ухнуло вниз. Cразу несколько голосов проорали тревогу. С похвальной быстротой стражи, закрыв Ольфину щитами и заставив пригнуться, втащили её на площадку и провели ближе ко вратам — до того места, которое точно было недоступно ни для каких стрел и не просматривалось извне.

Она выпрямилась и обернулась, пытаясь проморгаться от застившей глаза крови. Дядя неловко лежал на краю площадки, стрела и впрямь торчала из затылка, а наконечник вышел из развороченной в клочья глазницы, и кровь быстро расползалась вокруг. Ольфине крепко запомнился острый росчерк света на этой стреле, который она увидела в первый же миг, взглянув из-за спины одного из стражей.

— Госпожа, скорее в замок! Идёмте!

Суета и крики вокруг быстро нарастали. Весенняя ночь проглотила истошный вопль:

— Убили! Ярла убили!

Лишь оказавшись в стенах Предела, Ольфина перевела дух. Потом осмотрелась и прокричала, взъяряясь оттого, что никто до сих пор этого не сделал:

— Начальника стражи сюда!

Синмир прибежал, и старший из сопровождавших её воинов успел произнести несколько слов, описывая случившееся, когда левая створка врат открылась, и внесли убитого. Ольфина не кинулась к нему, но и не отшатнулась, хотя алое месиво на месте глаза и залитое кровью лицо могло бы испугать кого-то другого. Голова безвольно моталась, тёмная кровь густо стекала на пол. Увидев это, Ольфина ухватила Синмира за плечо и наклонилась к его уху:

— Уложите его на шкуру или плотное покрывало, не то ковры испортите. И вытащите стрелу, наконец!

Тот бросился выполнять, а Ольфина, только сейчас начав осознавать, что же всё-таки произошло, сползла на колени перед трупом. Вспомнив об оставшейся на лице крови, неловко провела ладонями по коже и резко отняла руки, почувствовав горько-солёный вкус на языке. Потом заворожённо смотрела, как, перевернув убитого на бок, с немалым усилием переламывают древко стрелы. Она была уверена, что не видела раньше таких стрел — чёрное древко и оперение, а наконечник из двух изогнутых рогов — и тоже чёрный.

— Найдите убийц.

Слёзы ярости брызнули из глаз, и она, словно ребёнок, жёстко стёрла их кулаком. И слёзы смешались с кровью. Кто-то посмел убить одного из Серых Грив. Это не должно больше повториться. Никогда.

Она выпрямилась над распростёртым жалким телом, и взгляды обратились на неё. Голос дрожал от ярости:

— Немедленно перекрыть все ворота и поднять тревогу в городе и всём владении. Обыскать замок, обыскать каждый уголок Вайтрана. Устроить дознание. Выполняйте!

Синмир с открытым ртом слушал, потом встрепенулся и рявкнул:

— Будет сделано, ярл!

Мгновение подумав, она добавила тем же яростным голосом, но уже без дрожи:

— Возьмите под стражу всех Сынов Битвы — кроме старушки Бергитты — и Круг Соратников. Всех, кроме Предвестника Кодлака. Мы не знаем, откуда идёт угроза.

Сомнение мелькнуло в глазах начальника стражи и его подопечных, а тишина вокруг сделалась пронзительной, словно луч солнца в горном ручье.

— Выполняйте.

— Но… Соратники…

— Вы страшитесь этих псов, которые не осмелились даже помочь нам освобождать Вайтран? Взять под стражу Круг, остальных допросить.

Синмир и его воины убежали выполнять. А Ольфина, указав слугам, чтобы те тащили убитого в покои — готовить к похоронам, не торопясь взошла по лестнице. Безобразный череп дракона над троном привычно уставился на неё провалами глазниц. Она пошла по центру лестницы, как делала почти всегда, и пламя длинного открытого очага заплясало между нею и высоким местом короля Олафа. А ещё Хьорнскар Крушитель Черепов стоял на пути:

— Ярл. Я сей же час прикажу Братьям Бури, чтобы они всячески содействовали городской страже. Мы отыщем убийцу и сообщников, если они есть. Через восемь дней приезжает Ульфрик. На рассвете отправим гонца войску.

— Вот именно. За это время город должен быть очищен, а убийцы найдены, Клинок Бури.

Одна из служанок, привлечённая шумом, приблизилась, в ужасе заламывая руки. Ольфина до сих пор не помнила её имени.

— Что же делать?.. Как же теперь?..

Вот ведь овца. Перед нею только что отгремела война и сменились двое ярлов, а она не знает, что делать. Ольфина выплюнула:

— Достань все черные полотнища, позови остальных служанок, да развесьте их повсюду вместо знамён города и моей семьи. До утра это нужно сделать, поняла? И где уже управитель? Брилл!

Вайтран ждёт беспокойная ночь.

Ни следа убийцы не отыскали ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Ольфина сразу знала, что так и будет. В Скайриме много бесшумных убийц, что умеют красться между тенями и дружат с самой тьмой. Никто и никогда их не найдёт. Впрочем, это особо не печалило — гораздо важнее, чтобы какая-нибудь другая стрела не прилетела в её собственный затылок. Воспоминание об остром росчерке, едва не тронувшем волосы и вонзившемся всё же не в её тело, не давало покоя и почти лишило сна, заставляя едва ли не вздрагивать от резких звуков. Тюрьма Драконьего Предела теперь полнилась, чего не было даже в первые дни после захвата Вайтрана. Всех горожан, у кого нашлись луки, обыскивали, а некоторых брали под стражу. Но ни одной похожей стрелы, равно как и лука из такого же дерева с таким же металлом не разыскали. Придворный маг Фаренгар рассказал, что стрелу могли выпустить из призванного лука — он, вроде как, ощутил на ней касание Обливиона и вспомнил, что отголосок колдовского призыва прозвучал едва заметной дрожью где-то за стенами замка. Убийца мог призвать оружие за несколько мгновений до выстрела и сразу же развоплотить его. Непонятно тогда, зачем понадобилось использовать диковинную тяжёлую стрелу, если можно было стрелять призванной, которая бьёт сильно, но, поразив цель, истаивает, словно дымок.

Если это так, то с ними, похоже, просто играют в веселую игру.

Ольфина подробно расспросила Фаренгара о прочих колдовских гнусностях, о разном призванном оружии и зельях, что наделяют стрелка зоркостью и твёрдостью рук. Позже следует прочесть все книги с его полок, а может, и подыскать ещё каких-нибудь. Она слишком мало знала о магии и колдовстве, а среди тех, у кого есть придворные маги, принято решать проблемы тайными средствами. Она должна выяснить об этом как можно больше. Но Фаренгар лишь недавно служил Балгруфу. Можно ли ему доверять? Придворные маги ярлов не теряют связи с Коллегией Винтерхолда и подчиняются архимагу, разве нет? Ольфина видела, что и здесь мало разбирается.

Отец пришёл в ярость, узнав о взятии под стражу Круга и допросах других Соратников.

— Это дело гнилое, дочка. Если не доверять им, то кому тогда вообще доверять?

— Они не помогали нам освобождать Вайтран от имперцев!

— Соратники и не должны вмешиваться в подобные дела. Вигнар никого не осуждал. Немедленно вели выпустить их всех да извинись!

— Не стану извиняться, — упёрлась Ольфина, и отец, потрясая кулаками, пригрозил задать ей трёпку, потом вспомнил Торальда и Авюльстейна, заверив, что уж они-то ему повиновались бы.

— А зря ты так говоришь, — ответила она. В последние дни мысли о пропавших братьях одолевали особенно часто, и новое напоминание заставило защипать в уголках глаз. Она отвернулась и ушла, оставив отца с совсем уж распечалившейся молчаливой матушкой.

Круг Соратников — оборотни. Об этом знали отец и дядя Вигнар, и Ольфине рассказали совсем недавно, хотя она всегда подозревала нечто подобное. В городе частенько ходили пересуды — то послышится слишком громкий вой над Йоррваскром, то кто-нибудь из Круга вытворит на людях что-то посильное разве только великану, а не человеку. Эйла Охотница и вовсе слыла поклонщицей Отца Зверолюдов — уж откуда Изольда с Утгерд могли вызнать такое? Следует пресечь любые слухи об оборотнях в Йоррваскре. Пускай во взгляде Эйлы иногда мелькает жёлтый отблеск, и клыки у неё слишком острые для человека, а злясь, нос она морщит точно как волчица; да и любой из близнецов легко может одновременно таскать на руках хоть полдюжины девиц, хоть пару молодых бычков. Всё же Ольфина на глазах у всего города извинится перед Кодлаком — потому что он Предвестник Соратников.

И пускай в тавернах почаще раздаются Песни Возвращения, ведь в них поминают Исграмора — Предвестника всех нордов.

Никто из Соратников не причастен к убийству, а многие, возможно, скорбят о ярле Вигнаре намного сильнее, чем его племянница.

А вот кое-что любопытное о Сынах Битвы выяснить всё же удалось. Один из тех стражей, что делали обыски в их поместье, приметил на двери некую вырезанную ножом метку — Ольфине подробно описали, как та выглядела. Вытянутый снизу-вверх четырёхугольник с двумя кружочками по средним углам. Страж заверил, что такие знаки оставляют рифтенские воры на домах, которые находятся под их защитой. Вытряся из него твёрдое обещание, что он не расскажет товарищам и никому другому, Ольфина решила пойти к Олфриду сама. Удивлённый Синмир сопровождал её.

Глава клана Сынов Битвы безмятежно развалился на постели в своей темнице и даже и не подумал подняться, когда ярл с начальником стражи пришли к нему. Синмир, приходя в ярость, шагнул к Олфриду, чтобы ухватить его за ворот, но Ольфина движением руки остановила его и велела встать подальше. А сама устроилась напротив узника на единственной скамеечке, и тот всё же сел на постели. Лицо вовсе ещё не старого Сына Битвы походило на лица её дяди и отца так, что их можно было бы и спутать, если не знать каждого достаточно хорошо. Только вот слишком тёмные волосы струились с головы — как у кого-то из предков с юга. Да и кожа его изрядно темнела от частого пребывания на солнце, чего не случалось с чистокровными детьми севера. Сыны Битвы вступили в предыдущих поколениях в явно неудачные союзы, подрастеряв тонкую красоту и стать, северную белизну кожи и серебро волос, что до сих пор оставались у Серых Грив. Пора исправить эту ошибку. 

Ольфина велела Синмиру выйти. Когда тот нехотя удалился и закрыл дверь, она понизила голос:

— Итак, Олфрид. Стражи нашли на твоей двери метку рифтенских воров. Метку, которая говорит об их покровительстве твоему дому. Как ты объяснишь это? Или тебе ничего неведомо, и с ворами знается Идолаф?

Олфрид, похоже, слегка оторопел, но скоро нашёлся с ответом:

— А ты уверена, ярл, что твои стражи сами не повязаны с Гильдией Воров, раз знают такие вещи? Никогда Сыны Битвы не опозорят себя подобным!

— Да неужели? Это ведь не в обычае предков — вязаться с ворами, правда? А ты ненавидишь нордские обычаи и готов предать всех нас ради новых имперских порядков. Или ради Гильдии Воров. Знаешь что, старик? Я никогда не забуду те бумаги, которые разыскал Довакин, пробравшись однажды в твой дом. Письмо от генерала Туллия, в котором тот просил тебя более не спрашивать о судьбе Торальда, а также сообщал, что похищенный отправлен в одну из тюрем Хаафингара под надзор талморцев. Может, Довакин обманул меня? Довакин, ученик Седобородых, которого те нарекли Исмиром, Драконом Севера? Его слову весь Скайрим поверит непоколебимо, особенно теперь, когда он своей рукой зарубил имперца Туллия и множество его легионеров.

Олфрид тяжело задышал, наливаясь краской. Ольфина подала ему кубок с чистой водой, и он, глядя исподлобья, с трудом отпил, хотя дрожь в руках изрядно мешала.

— Дыши ровно, старик. И забудь про дружбу с ворами, слышишь? И про Империю тоже, потому что Империя умерла.

— Лучше ты, дитя, позабудь все дурные речи Ульфрика Буревестника, которые он сочиняет как раз для юнцов и глупых восторженных дев.

Замолкнув, Олфрид не прекратил яростно сопеть. Ольфина продолжила:

— Главе славного клана вполне прилично сватать своего сына к ярлу, если ярл — молодая девица. Так что ты, когда лето пойдёт на излёт, явишься в Драконий Предел и позовёшь меня замуж за Йона. В этом случае стражи точно не вспомнят о воровских метках, а я попрошу Довакина, чтобы он забыл о письмах Туллия тебе. Следует надеяться, что он не рассказал ничего Ульфрику и будет настолько милостив ко мне, что не расскажет и впредь. А ты сиди здесь, пока Ульфрик и Галмар Каменный Кулак не уедут в Виндхельм. Ведь не должен твой сын остаться без отца.

Лицо Олфрида вновь налилось багрянцем. Повращав в ярости глазами, он прохрипел:

— Да ты собралась прибрать все мои деньги, как я посмотрю! И все земли с поместьями заодно, что тут сомневаться! Думай лучше о том, усидишь ли на троне до осени, как и твой Ульфрик!

— Усидим. А если ты и прочие Сыны Битвы останетесь в тюрьме, то все твои земли и деньги всё равно отойдут в казну. Выбирай.

Ольфина поднялась и направилась к выходу. С нелёгким вздохом Олфрид произнёс ей вслед:

— Провалитесь вы, Серые Гривы! Приду к тебе сватать сына, ярл. Осень — лучшее время для свадьбы.

Проходя мимо темницы Балгруфа, Ольфина остановилась в раздумьях, но всё же не решилась зайти. Нечего требовать у него, незачем угрожать ему или уговаривать, потому что или он останется в тюрьме на всю свою жизнь, или выйдет, когда Серые Гривы и Братья Бури падут. Но этого не случится.

Похоронный обряд устроили на третий день. Впервые с того вечера Ольфина покинула стены замка. Погода стояла ясная, дул нежный ветерок, так что костёр должен бы разгореться на славу. Тогда же, стоя перед сложенным костром, на вершине которого лежало завёрнутое в погребальную ткань тело Вигнара Серой Гривы, Ольфина обратилась к народу как новый ярл. Обещала беречь людей и владение от любых напастей, мудро обдумывать решения и помогать каждому в трудный час. Напомнила о недавней победе Ульфрика в Солитьюде, а стало быть о том, что Скайрим отныне не вернётся в Империю, начав свой собственный путь. И что теперь можно славить Талоса, не опасаясь мести талморцев.

На последних словах сомнение слишком громко зашептало, что Талоса вольно славили и при Балгруфе, когда почтенный жрец Хеймскр беспрестанно проповедовал на площади у ног древней статуи, перед которой курились благовония и лежали цветы и прочие подношения. Точно так же можно было служить обряды ему и в Виндхельме, и в Рифтене, не говоря уж о Данстаре и Винтерхолде.

Но Ольфина прогнала ненужные сомнения и завершила напоминанием о том, что Талмор вновь восходит над Тамриэлем и жаждет поработить и уничтожить все людские народы, так что норды должны сплотиться перед новой угрозой, ведь теперь продавшаяся эльфам Империя не сможет столь легко чинить препятствия и вредительствовать, как раньше. Ульфрик наверняка одобрил бы эту речь. Народ же почти всё время угрюмо молчал. Должно быть, она представляется им чересчур молодой и неопытной, или же они считают, что на похоронах не след одобрять даже речи ярла и радоваться им.

Пламя горело ярко и долго. Матушка много плакала, отец, кажется, чуть погрустил, но Ольфина не пролила ни слезы за весь день. Завтра Предвестник Кодлак Белая Грива возложит корону Вайтрана на её голову, но и сегодня нельзя показать ни намёка на слабость.

После всех обрядов, длившихся почти до темноты, Ольфина поспешила вернуться за надёжные стены замка — сердце до сих пор сжималось, и холодная дрожь пронзала позвоночник, стоило резким звукам или чему-то другому нежданно потревожить её.

Когда после взятия Вайтрана Серые Гривы заняли Драконий Предел, Ольфина поселилась в комнате Дагни. Несносную невоспитанную девицу, которую отец осыпал подарками и баловал, как только мог, с немалым трудом, с плачем и криками вытаскивали из этой комнаты, когда детей свергнутого ярла высылали подальше из владения. Должно быть, Дагни испугалась того, что Вайтран захвачен врагами, отец и дядя теперь в тюрьме, а её саму и братьев отправляют неизвестно куда к чужим людям, но Ольфине было приятнее думать, что избалованная дочь Балгруфа просто не желала расстаться с полными золота и жемчугов ларцами и дорогими куклами. Все вещи она велела припрятать до поры до времени, и сюда притащили её собственный сундук и ларец из дома Серых Грив. Вечерами Ольфина иногда доставала те украшения, что выковал по заказу Балгруфа её отец — потому что помнила их все — перебирала, водила пальцами по изгибам, завитушкам, прозрачным камушкам и жемчужинам — а потом прятала обратно. Искусная рука Йорлунда Серой Гривы, лучшего кузнеца Скайрима, чувствовалась на каждой работе. Когда его старший брат сделался ярлом, он и не подумал оставлять Небесную Кузницу Йоррваскра; сомневаться не приходилось — теперь, когда ярлом стала его дочь, он точно также продолжит работать в Кузнице, чьё пламя глубоко вошло в его кровь и стало его главной радостью и страстью. Только теперь ходил он в Йоррваскр не из родного поместья, а из Драконьего Предела.

Теперь же ей настало время переселиться в покои ярла. На следующий после коронации день Ольфина велела перенести одежду Вигнара в одну из пустующих комнат, а с широкой ярловой постели убрать прежнюю перину, поменяв на более мягкую, да застелить другое одеяло. А наутро, совсем не выспавшись, приказала передвинуть постель на другое место. Наверное, она поспешила с переездом. Но сон всё же вернулся — и снадобья Фаренгара помогли в этом.

Следствие велось, дела владения и города навалились так, что днём времени совсем не хватало отвлечься и передохнуть, но вечерами она старалась прочесть хоть немного из колдовских книг. Маг посоветовал начать с самых несложных учебников, и она взяла два из тех, что он предложил.

Ольфина всегда с недоверием и большой нелюбовью относилась к любым проявлениям магии и не стремилась узнавать о них. А чтение оказалось неожиданно увлекательным и затягивающим. Но обещание никому не обмолвиться, что ярл изучает магию, с Фаренгара всё же было взято.

За всеми заботами она до сих пор не осмелилась навестить Йона в его темнице, хотя и скучала по нему. Но он всё поймёт — и про пребывание под стражей, и про её занятость делами владения. Особенно когда станет управителем при ярле.

За два или три дня до приезда Ульфрика во главе победоносного войска нежданно явился Довакин. Раскланялся перед троном, произнёс слова скорби и сочувствия, поболтал с Фаренгаром, отобедал в тронном зале со всеми вместе. А потом пожелал пройтись по драконьей галерее. Ольфина сопровождала его.

Здесь всё осталось как и сразу после поимки дракона: копоть на стенах от его жаркого дыхания, глубокие царапины от когтей. Полы всё же вымыли. Можно было почистить и исчерневший камень стен, а царапины замазать скрепляющим раствором, но Ольфина не собиралась отдавать такого приказа слугам, как этого не сделали Балгруф и Вигнар до неё. Когда-нибудь эти следы сотрёт время.

Ольфина часто смотрела с широкого балкона на округу. Весь Скайрим лежал как на ладони. К северу от Вайтрана расстилались бескрайние холмистые равнины, густо покрытые многочисленными хозяйствами, поля для выпаса скота и просто вересковые и лавандовые заросли. В ясную погоду можно было даже разглядеть вершины гор, что разделяли Вайтран и Белый Берег, а также дальние озёра и стада мамонтов. А сейчас дракон кружил над окрестностями — тот самый, которого недавно держали здесь в ярме.

Довакин с явным удовольствием вспоминал о поимке дракона, а особенно об ужасе и восторге обитателей замка и горожан, которые видели, как он оседлал огромного огнедышащего зверя и улетел куда-то на восток. Все знали, что дракон отнесёт его в Совнгард на битву с Пожирателем Мира, но почти никто не верил в его возвращение из посмертной обители героев.

Но Довакин скоро прибыл назад, и крылатый спутник сопровождал его.

А сейчас Ольфина наблюдала, как дракон сделал большой круг над городом, и Довакин весело замахал руками, когда тот пролетел совсем невысоко над Пределом. Ольфина знала, что зверь не дохнёт огнём, не растерзает и не пожрёт людей и скот, но мелкая противная дрожь прошивала насквозь, когда она смотрела на раскинутые в полёте огромные крылья, рогатую голову и шипастый гибкий хвост. А Довакин, наглядевшись на крылатого друга — а может тот ему слуга или хозяин — обратился к Ольфине:

— Война скоро вернётся. Эгвир унслад, как говорит матушка твоего любимого. Эгвир унслад, что значит: «Бесконечная пора». Ты знаешь, так наши предки называли войну.

— Я знаю, — ответила Ольфина. — И что война вернётся — тоже.

Довакин давно вызнал о тайном чувстве между Ольфиной и Йоном. Он будто всегда следил за нею.

— Но это не имеет значения, мой ярл. Думай о том, что вокруг тебя.

Ольфина не спеша оглядела бескрайний простор небес и ответила:

— Да. Когда-нибудь мы выясним, кто убил моего дядюшку, и его предадут мучительной смерти. И узнаем, кто за этим стоял. Талмор ли, Империя ли, а может и кто-то ближе.

Довакин хмыкнул:

— Не выясните. Если преступник сам не сознается.

Всё же он прав. Ольфина знала это, а её слова и всё следствие ничего не стоили.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Ты ведь этого хотела, мой ярл. Хотела, чтобы Вигнар не мешал тебе. Старый никчёмный дуралей, от которого никакого толку, одни лишь запреты и поучения, правда? Глядя на тебя, я понял, что ты ждёшь избавления. И весь Вайтран ждёт избавления.

— Так это твоя стрела убила его?

Ольфина вздрогнула и отшатнулась, готовая позвать стражу. Он ухватил её за руки, и кожа его оказалась сухой и горячей, как у змеи. Или как у дракона?

— Прочь от меня!

Она шагнула назад, неотрывно следя за ним. Улыбка и благодушно распахнутые ладони её не обманут.

— Тебе следует это знать, мой ярл. Только и всего. Чтобы не думать лишнего.

— Только и всего? Я поклялась найти убийцу и казнить. Государственные преступления не должны оставаться безнаказанными. Что я скажу Ульфрику?

— Знаешь, когда я шёл по городу, люди встречали меня слезами счастья и радостными криками — как и всегда. Довакин! Исмир! Дракон Севера! Корона Бурь на твоём челе!

Словно отвечая на эти слова, красный дракон снова пролетел совсем невысоко над Пределом, и вскоре донёсся порыв от его крыла. Ольфина вновь шагнула назад. А Довакин продолжал улыбаться.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Ничего. Правда, ничего, мой ярл. Правь мудро и славно.

Она более не проронила ни слова, да и он молчал. Скоро он покинул замок, и из города уехал тоже очень быстро. Остаток дня она мучилась тревожными думами и бессильной злобой. С нею продолжали играть. Наверное, Довакин вот так забавляется со всеми, кто привлёк его внимание? Даже с Ульфриком?

А вечером она наконец решилась увидеть Йона. Он утешит её объятием и добрыми словами, да.

Йон сидел на постели, и поднялся, едва дверь отворилась. Ольфина шагнула к нему. Объятия были крепки и теплы, как никогда. Все слова куда-то растерялись, и она просто долго не разжимала рук. Потом всё же нарушила тишину:

— Убийцу не нашли и не найдут. Скоро тех, кто под стражей по этому следствию, выпустят, и я объявлю их невиновными. Но твой отец, похоже, связан с рифтенскими ворами, а Туллий когда-то писал ему о Торальде. Всем, кто знает, крепко велено забыть. Но и ты попросишь отца более не вязаться с этим отребьем.

Тут она поняла, что позабыла спросить Довакина насчёт того проклятого имперского письма. Но Довакин же сказал, что ничего не хочет взамен на её молчание. Значит, не нужно ничего более спрашивать.

— Да, мой ярл.

Она отстранилась, вглядываясь в его лицо:

— Я… Это не я подстроила гибель дяди. Ты веришь мне?

Он ответил удивлённым взглядом:

— Тебе пора отдохнуть. Уже всюду видишь заговор и измену.

— И зачем я только затеяла взять тебя и остальных Сынов Битвы под стражу?

— Довольно, — он легко встряхнул её за плечи, и она неловко рассмеялась в ответ. Но она не расскажет даже ему об участии Довакина в их судьбе. Пока не время.

Прогнав ненужные мысли, Ольфина наконец улыбнулась и крепко сжала его тёплые ладони в своих:

— Осенью выборы Верховного короля. Мы с тобою поедем в Виндхельм вместе.


End file.
